


Quiero volver a mí

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, angsty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2871224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle escribe una carta a Rumplestiltskin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiero volver a mí

Rumplestiltskin:

De las palabras que escuché una vez pronunciarse en medio del silencio, haciendo eco alrededor nuestro, están aún aquellas que significaban te amo. Tomando el recuerdo de tu mano que hace cosquillas en la mía,  sé que aún estas en alguna parte de mí, escondido, esperando la señal para aparecer de nuevo en mi vida. Al mirar alrededor solo encuentro polvo y un tenue olor que casi podría jurar te esconde. Encuentro que sobre la mesa aún están tus llaves esperando a su dueño, deseando estar en tus manos para abrir la cerradura y entrar de nuevo por esa puerta por la que saliste un día de invierno. Te siguen esperando.

No puedo negar que junto a esta decepción que halló refugio en nuestra cama, existe también este sentimiento que aplasta la boca del estómago por debajo de la almohada y que ahoga el sonido de mi corazón que late y que desea sinceramente vuelvas, entres y encuentres tu camino hacia ella, como lo hiciste tantas veces.

Sobre la mesa está el té, ya frío, y las galletas que dejaste sin comer se han llenado de hormigas que se han llevado todo, sin dejarme alguna migaja que me ayude  a recordar el sabor de tus labios. Ya las he dejado hacerlo. Lo he presenciado todo.

Porque algunas veces vuelvo a casa, tu casa, para leer, estar y cantar. Aún cuando las flores de los jarrones se han secado, el jardín lo he mantenido con vida. Por eso vuelvo, por las rosas que te lloran con sus pétalos que se marchitan, como las lágrimas que se me acabaron y ya no puedo derramar. Ellas no tienen por qué pagar el precio de este desengaño, pues son inocentes; ellas no merecen llorar al que no debe ser llorado.

Algunas veces las personas se extrañan de sentir tu perfume en el aire y me miran con compasión, cuando reconocen que proviene de mí. Está impregnado en mi piel, lo transpiro, exhalo y supuro por cada poro. Aún yo me extraño de sentirlo en el aire y me arrepiento del salto que da mi corazón hasta la otra calle para buscarte a mi alrededor ¿Dónde estarás?

¿Por qué esta maldita incertidumbre no me deja existir? Yo fui quien te envió detrás de esa línea, pero fuiste tú quien camino hasta estar lejos de mí. Fuiste tú por propio pie y decisión quien cruzó los límites ¿Donde estarás hoy?

¿Tendrás refugio, comida, ayuda, alivio al dolor? ¿Abras encontrado otros brazos que sustituyan mis caricias? ¿Recordaras que en este cuerpo tu forma embonaba perfectamente a mí?

Yo lo recuerdo.

La memoria de tus besos y tus manos me tortura cada instante y no me deja descansar por las noches. En pleno invierno vivo atada al fuego del infierno que me consume. El calor no cesa como la llama de tus dientes y tus caricias en mi piel. El aire que entra por las ventanas me causa escalofríos en la piel porque me recuerda tu aliento húmedo.

¿Hacia dónde habrás ido?

Me preguntó si aún estarás ahí, detrás de esa línea mirando hacia la nada. Me preguntó si podrá escuchar mi llanto aquellas veces que volví, en contra de mi buen juicio, con la solo idea de escuchar tu voz en el silencio, de sentir que quizás estas ahí, aún, esperándome.

Yo luché por ti. Yo lloré por ti. Yo amé por ti y para ti. Yo tengo los pies puestos en la tierra, la cabeza sobre el cuello y los ojos al frente por mí… pero mi corazón, ese se escapó vagando hacia otro cielos; hacia otros lugares, quizás ahí, donde ahora estás tú. Quizás ahí, donde tú puedes tenerlo. Devuélvemelo.

Trae mi corazón de vuelta. ¡Anda!¡Levántate y anda!¿Que acaso no eras tú el que decía que el amor es la magia más fuerte de este mundo?¡Camina de vuelta y tráelo a mi lado!¡Camina en tus dos pies y traspasa la barrera que tú mismo has creado!¡Camina!¡Vuelve aquí!

Vuelve a mí.

Vuelve que mis brazos, mi pecho, mis labios, mi cabeza y mi corazón no descansan. Vuelve, porque aún cuando fuiste tú quien camino hacia el otro lado, fui yo, quien siente que se ha marchado para no volver.

Quiero volver a mí.

Belle.


End file.
